


02 Head Boy/Head Girl Fight

by siriuslychessi



Series: Twitter Jilytober 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslychessi/pseuds/siriuslychessi
Summary: James tries to deduct some points, make a few detentions happen, but Lily is no on board.





	02 Head Boy/Head Girl Fight

James Potter was a teen boy, a man in wizard years, and to anyone that new James Potter they would say his biggest trait was that he was fun to be around. It wasn’t the pranks and hexes people actually remembered (well, not all of them) but the way James Potter made them feel, because it didn’t matter if it was a simple pat in the back or the biggest joke known to man, James made people happy in some sort of way. However, when you described the Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain, you never remembered him for being responsible and dedicated to school. It wasn’t that James didn’t love Hogwarts; which he did, more than most; but that his actions were a little more reckless than ‘what a proper student should do’. No one remembered that he had was at the top of their year, that he always managed to help one of two wandering younger students here and there, or that he never missed a deadline on an assignment. Basically no one remembered that Potter was just a big dork.

No, Lily Evans wasn’t exactly the model student that clichés depict. She wasn’t quiet, with her nose in books, and having a proper curfew that was never broken. Yet Lily had been prefect for some years, and she didn’t hold the record for most detentions in a school year, maybe school life. Which was why Lily, Gryffindor, Head Girl, was beyond surprised when she learned that her partner for the rest of the seventh year wasn’t Xenophilius Lovegood, the Ravenclaw prefect, or even Severus Snape; her former best mate and now persona non grata; but seventh year rebel James Potter.

Of course, Lily tried not to hold his previous record of detentions and breaking fights in the middle of hallways against him, she tried at least to judge him on the job but it was bloody hard to do it when the git was stubborn and was a dimwit about rules.

“Potter, you can’t do that.” Lily warned James as she saw the sheet of point deduction and detention that he was bringing in for the hundredth time. It was always the same, Slytherins getting caught, and Lily was tired of the –sort of earned– biased James had against the house. Not everyone wearing green pride was a future mass murder but it seemed that James really believed it.

“And why not?” he asked a little annoyed that he got another no from Evans, they had become amicable in sixth year, he wasn’t sure exactly how things turned around but it was certainly better than cold indifference. That was until their disagreements.

“This is the third time this week that you’ve given Rosier a detention. Or at least try, you can’t keep giving detentions to blokes who just give you the stink eye.” the redhead added a little exasperated that this was an obvious thing but Poter didn’t seem to grasps the concept.

“I’ve been to triple detention, Evans, I know for a fact you  _can_  do this.” he replied crossing his arms before rolling his eyes, “You really think so little of me that that’s the only reason I could be giving the git detention?” he asked leaning on the desk forgetting the papers and just looking at Lily.

“A bit, yeah. Is no secret that you hate Slytherins, coming with a creative solution to get even is not exactly out of character.” She admitted looking at him. James was hurt, it was weird, she had seen him in a lot of situations but even when she rejected him he never looked hurt, not like that. Then came the anger.

“I can’t believe you, Evans. ‘m not fucking petty!” he added standing up and moving around the desk ruffling his hair half nervous half trying to find something to do with a pent-up energy. She had a point in that point deduction and detentions was how James chose to do things now, he usually punched and faced the consequences later, but he was trying to be a good Head, someone that didn’t tarnish the job (not that much) yet she believed he was still the same little git that got Snape hanged by the ankles.

“You haven’t even tried to deduct points from any other house, or even your mates. Are you telling me Sirius doesn’t deserve to get a few points of his count? What about Remus, I found him wondering about after curfew more than one time.” Lily reasoned.

“I know that! Don't you think I know it? I even deserved a few points off myself but that’s what you and the other prefects do most of the time!” he replied looking at her shaking her head, “I haven’t found any other people to deduct points from, I don’t go following anyone and see if their hem is a little shorter than the rule book says!”

“And you think  _I_  do?”

“I don’t know, I thought you were a saint, Evans. After all you are all seeing and can find more than those gits. I’m not that lucky, I’m nearsighted and they  _come looking for me_.” 

“Oh, poor Potter, that can’t take two idiots on his own.” Lily mocked placing her hand on her hip and looking at him, knowing well that he could.

James looked at her and shook his head, he couldn’t believe that after all his work, after all he tried to do, they still thought he had revenge and pettiness on his mind to do things. “This is ridiculous, I know the handbook, I’ve broken half of the rules in there and know what earns or not what I’ve reported there, you just assume I’m doing it to what? Win the Cup House? Throw Slytherin of its game?” he added taking his bag and hanging it over his shoulder, tired of being thought as a bloody bampot. “I believe in my abilities as Captain to do that all on my own, I don’t need the Head position to take advantage of this.”

Lily looked at him picking up his things, usually James was yelling and protesting about one thing or the other when it came to a discussion with her, but the expression on his face what something quite different at what Lily was used to. He wasn’t just angry or annoyed, he was hurt and disappointed,  _in her_. “Where are you going?” she asked quietly knowing that they had to plan rounds for next week. She wasn’t sure why she felt bad, even guilty.

“To be a bloody idiot and fight some Slytherins.” he mumbled fixing his glasses and taking his cloak on his hand.

“You can’t do that.” she felt herself repeating the phrase.

James rolled his eyes and fixed his glasses, “I bloody know I’m not  _supposed_  to do that. I know what I’m supposed to do, I  _did_  that, and you didn’t even bother to read the reports.” he replied harshly moving backwards to the door, “So I’m going to do what I do best, go play Quidditch and be a dick, maybe try to see if one of my Beaters can aim the bloody Bludger to those idiots’ heads. Would that work, or that’s not fitting with my image and record?” he asked with a bit of bite but didn’t wait for the reply before he left the room.


End file.
